


Bullet Shells in the Same Vine

by SwampWitch333



Category: Mental - Fandom, Original Work, Why Not I
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333





	Bullet Shells in the Same Vine

Why did you have to die?  
I should have known and stopped you  
For it should have been I

More tattoos of belated, beloved  
Names of lost souls; Upon my body  
Bryan, Boo, Cali, and many more  
Why did i miss the connection?  
The good die young and there is nothing else.

How could i have missed the signs!  
To join you eternally, my only plea.  
No help for the mortally wounded here.  
Death has cast me away.

This world is corrosive and corrupt.  
Unjust, let me rust out in the rain, the forgotton metallic corrosive corroded pipe in the junkyard.  
Bryan, I've never felt pain such as yours before..  
Mí amor let me join you once more.  
We can be both shell casings  
Stuck within the same growing vine..  
Intertwined once again. Two shells burrowed amidst the same dirt and ground yet popped off at different times.


End file.
